The Memories Won't Fade
by evildarklore
Summary: Kagome left to go back to her time, but was lost inside of the well. when she comes back with conflicting intentions, will Inuyasha be able to please her? Can they ever forgive each other? KagomeXInuyasha. kikyo bashing. Just read the story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! My first inuyasha fic! YAY!! So here is the (rather long) prologue. R&R! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!**_

"_Inuyasha!" I called out at the inu hanyou. He's was behaving oddly._

"_What is it wench?" He called back, acting indifferently, but his eyes held turmoil. _

"_Your acting weird, is their anything wrong?" I asked tensely. The hanyou scoffed._

"_I think you're imagining thinks wench! Come on, we gotta go, Sango and that damn monk are waiting." He said arrogantly, but he wouldn't look me in the eye. Something was wrong._

"_SIT BOY!" I called out, and Inuyasha was forced down by the cursed beads._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, BITCH?!" he yelled at me._

"_I'm not stupid Inuyasha! I know there is something up; you won't even look me in the eye!" I yelled, and for once, Inuyasha said nothing._

"_It has to do with Kikyo, doesn't it?" I whispered. I knew Inuyasha still loved her, but I also knew that Kikyo wasn't as she was when she was alive. The clay priestess was evil, a probable side effect of her unnatural resurrection. She had no intention of doing anything but dragging Inuyasha to hell with her, everyone knew it. _

"_She wants to help collect the jewel shards with us." He said quietly. He was lying, I could see it._

"_She had her chance, and she gave it to Naraku when she gave the Jewel shards to him. What does Kikyo really want Inuyasha?" I said, feeling like there was a piece of lead in my stomach. The hanyou looked at me with his amber eyes, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay with him._

"_She wants to take the place of me, the replacement, doesn't she?" I whispered, looking into the chaos of Inuyaha's eyes. "She wants to get rid of the copy, the jewel detector." I answered my voice getting louder. "She wants to journey with you, but not with me there, doesn't she Inuyasha?"_

"_Kagome..." he started to say. I couldn't let him go on; I didn't want to hear him say it._

"_NO!" I yelled. "No matter how many times she betrays you, will you always follow her?! Why is it that she can do no wrong to you, Inuyasha?! Why can't you see that she's lying to you?!"_

"_Shut up! You don't understand anything! Kikyo would never lie to me, bitch! I trust Kikyo, I'm the reason she died! I won't abandon her-"_

"_Like she abandoned you?!" I interrupted with rage. "Everyone sees it but you Inuyasha! Everyone knows she's using you, and you refuse to see it!" Tears were cascading down my face. "How long will you let her play you like a fool? How long do you think she'll let you live? How long till she throws you away like the toy she treats you as? Tell me Inuyasha, how long?!" I yelled. His furious eyes burrowed into mine._

"_What are you afraid of Kagome?! Are you afraid of Kikyo, or are you afraid of what she represents?" He hissed at me. My blood ran cold, and I paled. He had crossed the line that no one ever crossed, the line everyone agreed was too far. As soon as he had processed what he said, his ears drooped._

"_Kagome, I didn't mean it, I was-" I cut him off._

"_I see," I whispered in a calm voice. "If that is how you feel Inuyasha, then you needn't worry about me anymore." I walked away, and as I walked away, I felt him trying to follow me._

"_Sit, Inuyasha, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" I chanted as I ran. That stopped him, as I jumped back into the well. As I traveled to my time, I suddenly stopped. Looking around, all I saw was darkness. There was no opening like the well had. Only darkness, and it seemed to go on forever._

"_Momma! Ji-chan! Souta!" I called out. Nothing, not even an echo was heard. It was like the darkness had swallowed up my call. _

"_Inuyasha…" I whispered into the darkness. I was alone, totally and completely alone._

"_Well, look what we have here, a little human. Tell me Kaoru, how long has it been since there was a human stuck in the well?" I whipped around to see two demons, one with blue scales and the other with great, black wings._

"_I don't know, Katsa, at least a couple hundred millennia, a long time to go without a snack." The black winged demon mused._

"_I agree, dear Kaoru, way to long to go without a snack, but even longer to go without a toy. Shall we 'play' with her a bit?" The scaled creature smirked at me, revealing a plethora of sharp teeth. I looked around me, only to see darkness once more. Nothing that could help me. I was stuck, inside the darkness, with two hungry and probably 'frisky' demons, and I had no weapons. I did the only thing I could think of._

"_INUYASHA!!!!!!" I screamed into the darkness. The two demons smiled at me._

"_Oh look, she seems to be calling for her lover. So precious! Tell me doll, who is this Inuyasha, hmmm?" The snake questioned as he restrained me from moving. I kept on screaming._

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I called pitifully._

"_Inuyasha!" The two demons mocked. _

"_It seems your little Inuyasha isn't coming doll, guess we'll have to do instead." The winged demon sneered. I kicked the snake demon holding me down and ran into the darkness. _

"_Oh, I like this girl, she has fire! Too bad we'll have to kill her!" I hear come from behind me._

"_Come back dearest, we just want to play!" I cried out as claws ripped through my clothes and skin. I fell to the ground, and stared in horror as the winged demon licked his fingers, which were coated with my blood._

"_Hmm, Doll, you do taste good." He smiled. I cried out in terror as suddenly half of his head slid off._

"_I think that's enough." A velvety deep voice said from behind snake demon._

"_Who the hell are you? This is our prey, you bastard! How dare you kill Kaoru!" The snake cried out. Without hesitation my savior (for the moment) slashed through the Snake demon with his claws. I cowered as said savoir walked towards me._

"_Here," he said gruffly and handed me a kimono. I looked at him in confusion, then realized the badly tattered and bloody state my uniform was in._

"_Th-thank you." I said shakily as I put on the kimono, while slipping off my uniform under the kimono._

"_Who are you?" The demon asked. Apparently he wasn't one to dance around the issue._

"_K-Kagome, My name is Kagome." I replied. I still wasn't fully sure he was on my side._

"_I am Inutaishou, and you should not be here. Why are you here?" My mind stopped working when he told me his name. He was Inuyasha's father._

"_Inuyasha…" I whispered. The demon stiffened._

"_How do you know that name?" He asked me tensely. I looked at him with confusion._

"_But, you're…you're dead! Inuyasha and Seshomaru both said that! I can't be dead, I was just going into the well! I-" Inutaisho cut me off._

"_Do you know my sons?" He asked me with burning eyes._

"_Yes," I whispered. "I traveled with Inuyasha once, but I was cast away for Kikyo." I sadly replied. Yet again the inu demon became tense._

"_Girl, the dead priestess, Kikyo, you mean she is outside the well?" Inutaisho asked with urgency. I nodded dumbly. The great demon growled, then stopped and sniffed the air. With an odd expression, he looked at me._

"_You are a miko, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded yet again, and he started walking away._

"_Are you coming or what?" he yelled behind himself, and with shaky legs, I followed him into the darkness._


	2. Time passes

_**HIYA!!! Here is the second chappy! Sorry it took so long! I don't own inuyasha!**_

I walked through the darkness that had been my home for what seemed hundreds of years. My companion, the ever silent Inutaisho walked beside me.

"How long till we reach the gate keeper?" I asked quietly. Inutaisho sniffed the air.

"We should be there soon." Sure enough, I soon caught sight of an old man playing mahjong with a beautiful younger woman. When the old man saw us, he grinned.

"Oh, ho! Looks like we have the traveler from beyond the well and Inutaisho. What can I do for you?" The elder asked.

"We must get through to the other side. We have been ordered by the Pantheon to find the dead priestess and return her here." I spoke in monotone. Suddenly the beautiful woman cut in.

"_A willowing breeze that rustles the leaves_

_Will pass through the gate at dawn and_

_A voyager strong, one thought long gone,_

_Shall journey back from afar._

_Strong is this warrior, not weak nor slight,_

_Nor cowardly in her stance, she'll _

_Topple the odds,_

_To please the gods, in return for her mortal soul._

_But beware young voyager, for die is cast,_

_And nothing is as it seems,_

_The darkness that haunts, the evil it flaunts,_

_Will be the undoing of thee_."

The old man thought for a moment, then returned to his game of mahjong.

"I see." He mumbled. "So that is why you have accepted." The old one saw my confused look and grinned again.

"Akiko here," he said pointing to the beautiful girl contemplating her next move. "Is cursed to speak in riddles. Now, what her riddle means is for you to understand by yourself. All I must do is tell you the rules, just a few ground rules, before you leave. Remember, that what seems like one hundred years is only a year in time outside of the well. You are to return the clay miko here, if you do that then you will be free. If you try to run, then your companion here will suffer in your place. Do you agree to all these rules, and pledge yourself to 'topple the odds, to please the gods, in return for your mortal soul'?" The old man asked.

"I do" both Inutaisho and I swore. The old man grinned.

"So be it." He laughed, and the beautiful woman next to him began to sing. The world of the well disappeared, and I found myself back in the feudal era once again.

**INUASHA POV**

I cursed as hundreds of demons surrounded Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I. We had been fighting for an hour now, and already fatigue and fear were setting in. What made matters worse was that saimyosho were mixed within the demon ranks, making it impossible for Miroku to use his wind tunnel.

"Dammit, we can't keep this up Inuyasha!" Sango yelled at me as she threw her Hiraikotsu.

"Stupid Tajiya, you think I don't know that?" I yelled back at her. We were really in a pitiful situation.

"You guys run, I can use my wind tunnel, and you all can escape!" Miroku yelled, starting to undo the prayer beads on his hand. Suddenly, a sacred arrow soared past the demons, purifying all who its soft light touched. In the cleared section came a demon running towards to fight. He was a great white dog, ripping apart demons left and right, while sacred arrows kept flying around, hitting demons and disintegrating them. My attention was drawn the woman. Creamy pale skin, flowing black hair, and beautiful brown eyes…but it couldn't be…

"Kagome" I said in a quiet tone. Kagome looked at me and quickly notched an arrow. As the arrow came towards me I ducked, hearing the cry of a demon who had tried to attack me from behind. I started to resume fighting, until I found no more demons were alive. I turned to stare at Kagome, who was talking with the male dog demon in his human form. He looked familiar, like I should know him, but I didn't. Kagome started to walk towards me, with the silver haired dog demon. The way Kagome looked at me; it was as if she hated me. _Well of course she would hate you_, a voice in my head countered. _You abandoned her like a rag doll._ I tried to wipe those thoughts away from my head. I was surprised when Shippo suddenly tackled Kagome with his small body.

"Kagome!" He cried as he latched on to her. Kagome only smiled softly at the young fox kit. The man behind her stared at me strangely.

"Kagome, would that pup be Inuyasha?" He asked hesitantly. Kagome nodded and slowly put down Shippo. She then looked at us very seriously.

"We must talk."

**KAGOME POV**

"Where is the dead Miko, Inuyasha?" I asked calmly. Inuyasha looked at me with surprise. Then a bitter look came into his eyes.

"She is the one that sent those demons after us." He said while not looking me in the eyes. I had told him she would betray him. How much longer was he going to suffer because of his love?

"I see." I replied without any emotion. "Then you are of no use to me." I started to walk away when, for the first time in a year, Inuyasha called me by name.

"Wait Kagome…what happened after you left?" He asked hesitantly. I turned back to stare at him with bland eyes.

"What do you mean; I went back through the well." I admit, not the way he was thinking, but it was true. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You didn't go home." He said, not letting the conversation drop. I glowered at him.

"And how would you know this?" I asked, it couldn't have been because he was looking for me.

"I…went to check a couple days later. Your mom said you hadn't come back, and you haven't gone back for a year" He mumbled. Well, apparently he had tried to check on me. Odd.

"So you've kept in contact with my family." I said in a somewhat relieved tone. Inuyasha just gave me a strange look.

"But Kagome, you still haven't answered: where were you?" Sango asked curiously. I stared her in the eyes, and she flinched. Most likely because my dark, dead eyes reflected the days of horror in the realm of the well.

"I did return to the well, but instead of returning to my time, I was stranded inside the realm of the well, alone, weak, and weaponless. I would be dead if my companion here didn't save me." I nodded to Inutaisho. Inuyasha glowered at his unknown father.

"And he would be…" he grumbled with…was that jealousy I heard? No, it couldn't have been, Inuyasha has no reason to be jealous, he has his undead lover to moon over.

"This is Kao, he's a dog demon, one that was in the well." Inutaishou shot me a look when I said the fake name, but otherwise just nodded in the group's direction. Inuyasha spared him a glare, and then turned to me.

"Why did you want to know if Kikyo was with me?" He asked slowly. I sighed, this was not going to go over well.

"Kao and I have been sent on a mission, to capture the clay miko and throw her back into the realm of the well, where she will be punished for her transgressions." Inuyasha looked offended.

"A mission from who?! You can't do that to Kikyo, she-"

"Betrayed you and left all of you to die by the hands of hundreds of demons. Your love will not save her, Inuyasha, it never could." I said suddenly interrupting him angrily. I hated how he was so naïve! Why was it he would go gallivanting off with Kikyo, and I would feel so jealous of a woman who is not alive?

"I do not LOVE Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled out, startling me. This was something I had never heard him say. "There was a time when I loved Kikyo, but that was when she was alive. Now everytime I see her, I can't help but feel the guilt I have for causing her death! I'm the reason she died! I'm the reason she can't move on!" I was speechless by the end of Inuyasha's outburst, so speechless that I could only watch as he raced away from me in the direction of the village. I was left alone with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in a deadening silence.

"It seems Inu-pup is suffering for his mistakes." Inutaisho said to me with burning eyes. I flinched, not wanting to think about my mistakes.

"Don't we all pay for our mistakes one way or another?" I questioned softly. I was given no answer.

"Kagome, would you like to come back to the village with us? It would be nice to spend some time with you, and I'm sure Kaede would see you with open arms." Sango said quietly. I looked at Inutaisho, who seemingly had nothing against the idea, and then I turned to Sango.

"We would appreciate that." I replied politely, and set off to return to the village.


	3. we fight

The walk to the village was uneventful, if not awkward. I evaded all of my former companion's questions on my adventures through the last year. I trusted none of them with the precious knowledge of what awaited them after death. It wasn't until Inutaisho started to speak that I actually had a conversation. We spoke in the Inu language, mostly used by demons. It was so the others could not eavesdrop, though we had to speak in code because of Inuyasha.

"_What should our next move be? If we are to find the fallen priestess, we must move quickly. Unless you want the pups to follow up, I suggest we play arrogance with cleverness."_ Inutaisho commented lightly, as if he was talking about the weather. His intention was clear, he wanted to bank on the arrogance that the group could watch and follow us, then outsmart them and leave.

"_While that is a desired game plan, I would suggest that we not confuse the innocent child with the cynical adolescent. Let us play with the dice of fate until we find a place to set up the board of destiny at the village."_ I replied, making it clear that the key was not to underestimate Inuyasha's nature, that we should take our time and find an opportune moment at the village to leave them without notice. I glanced at Miroku and Sango, glad to find both of them speaking with each other and not paying attention to us. I saw Shippo giving us a confused look, but other than that he was uncomprehending of our conversation. It was Inuyasha I worried about, for he was glowering at us, and probably trying to divine the meaning of our conversation.

We soon entered the village, and I looked with disdain upon it. It seemed that the village had taken a turn for the worst. Many of the houses were abandoned, and those that were inhabited sheltered fearful villagers with wary eyes. The children had grown thin, and held sorrowful eyes. I looked on in morbid fascination at the once prosperous village.

"It seems the gods have deserted this place. I wonder if their blessing will ever ring through the air again, or if this shall become just another village harboring bandits and rapists in its womb." I commented as if it meant nothing at all to me. Miroku looked at me with surprised eyes, as Sango uttered a sound of distaste.

"The gods have nothing to do with it; this village has run into some bad times. The gods do nothing, it is the will of the people that drive on, and as of now, it is broken." She said with frustration in her eyes.

"The gods decide everything Sango, do not with hold from them what is rightfully theirs. They are the ones that drive on all kind. Even now they are working, making the plants grow and die, bringing and taking life to and from the world." I explained as we approached the house of Kaede. Her old body sat on a rock as was smoking. She looked up and paused when she caught my eye.

"So ye have returned to this ruined place, have ye?" She asked as she took a deep breath of her pipe.

"It seems as if I have, but the gods have many plans, and I know not what they have planned for me." I answered sincerely with respect. Kaede was the guardian of the well, and therefore had the protection of the gods. She chuckled at my answer.

"I take it you have spoken to the Old Man and Akiko, unless you've found some other way to leave the well?" She said merrily, but her eyes looked grave. If we had found some other way, it was her responsibility to send us back.

"We have met with both of the Gate Keepers, and carry the desire of the Pantheon." Inutaisho said with authority. She merely nodded.

"I suppose ye had an adventurous stay in the realm of the well, did ye Kagome?" She looked me in the eye gravely. I was struck by her perception of me.

"As adventurous as one could have, yes." Inuyasha kept trading glances between me and Kaede.

"Kaede, you knew where she was all this time?" He asked angrily. Kaede gave him an amused look.

"Of course I did Inuyasha."

"Then why didn't you tell us?! We could have-" I interrupted his rant.

"Could have what? Went into the well with everyone and saved me? What would we do afterward, send me home anyway? You would have never even been able to reach the realm of the well. The realm chooses who goes in and who goes out, I would have never escaped unless I had permission, and you would have never entered. Kaede is no fool, she knew that." He only stared at me with an unyielding expression.

"We could have done something, there's no way we wouldn't be able to help one of our comrades!" Inuyasha argued. I was unprepared for the warmth that bloomed in my chest at his words, but neither could I have prepared for the stab of rejection and longing that set in not long after as I reminded my self that I was abandoned. Water filled my eyes, yet did not run over. I would not cry in front of them, especially not Inuyasha.

"I am not your comrade." I whispered angrily. "Comrades do not abandon each other. Comrades stay together no matter the problem. _Comrades do not betray each other for the sake of their former lovers!_ I tell you now Inuyasha: I am not your comrade. I am Higurashi Kagome, born in the Tokyo of the future, an inhabitant of the past, present, and the Void. I am the miko of the Well, chosen by the gods of old to carry out their will, enemy of the corrupted clay miko, comrade to Kao the Inu Demon. I am no friend of yours." An eerie silence fell over us. Inuyasha stormed off with a hateful glance.

"Well, ye be stirrin' up some trouble, now aren't ye?" Kaede said with an all knowing smile. "But it seems, no matter what the trouble, ye must be needin' a place to stay." And with that, Kaede led the dog demon and the miko into her hut.


End file.
